A Bitter Sweet Victory
by starfire123
Summary: The Cullens have defeated Victoria's army, but their victory is short-lived when one of their own is taken by the Volturi as punishment for not changing Bella. What will happen when Aro realizes that he could really use his new prisoner in his guard? I suck at summaries. Sorry! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Twilight fanfic. Here is a little bit of background information:**

**This takes place after the battle in Eclipse. Bree never existed, and Cauis decided to accompany the Volturi to Forks. I also will have an original character in here.**

**I do not own Twilight. Enjoy the story!**

Purple smoke permeated through the clearing. The fight with the newborns was over. Bella was safe, and the Cullens had won. Everyone had just regrouped in the center of the clearing. The wolf-pack had gone back to La Push to return to their families. Jasper felt all of the relief coming from each family member. He was probably the most relieved because Alice didn't have a scratch on her. All of a sudden, Jasper felt panic coming from Edward.

"I can't hear anyone!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't hear any of your thoughts!"

Alice tried to look into the future to see what could possibly be happening, but she could see absolutely nothing.

"Why can't I see anything?" she screeched.

Then, several figures in black cloaks emerged from the trees. Edward immediately put his arm around Bella's waist. Jasper and Emmett moved forward to protect their family while Carlisle watched over Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. Everyone knew that the Volturi had arrived. They removed their hoods. Caius stood out front with Jane and Alec at his flanks, and Felix and Demetri right beside them. Out to the side stood another vampire, whom no one recognized.

"Hello, Caius," Carlisle greeted nervously.

"Carlisle," Caius returned with a curt nod. Then Jane spoke up.

"It seems like we missed quite a fight."

"So it seems," Edward retorted.

"How many were there?" she asked.

"Roughly twenty," Edward responded quickly.

"Do you know who orchestrated this?"

"Her name was Victoria," Alice piped up, "She's dead now."

"I've never seen a coven fight a battle of this magnitude and remain intact," Jane said.

Jasper could feel the shock rolling off of her. He also noticed Caius would glance at him every now and then, but he had no idea why.

"I can't deny that I'm impressed," Caius said sincerely. After one last glance at Jasper, he looked to Edward and Bella. "Interesting to see you're still human, Bella."

"The date is set," said Alice.

"She should have been turned by now, Alice," Caius began with a cruel smile, "You all are aware of the promise that you made to us. If Edward wouldn't do it, someone else should have. Since this was not the original time we planned to check on Bella, we will not kill her. However, I think you all need some…motivation to change her."

He nodded to Jane and the other vampire. Jane looked at Jasper, who then collapsed to the ground in pain. He was writhing on the ground and screaming in agony. Edward remembered Jane's power being painful, but not that painful. Emmett ran to help his brother but Alec jumped in front of Jasper and threw Emmett across the clearing,

"Jasper!" Alice screamed as she tried to run toward him, but Carlisle and Esme held her back.

"Now would be a good time to introduce the newest member of the Volturi. This is Ather. He has the power to manipulate the gifts of other vampires. For example, he is intensifying Jane's power as we speak," Caius explained right before Jasper let out another scream of pain. "He is also why Alice couldn't see us coming and Edward can't read anyone's mind."

Carlisle couldn't stand seeing his son in pain any longer.

"Please, Caius, stop torturing my son!" he begged.

Caius motioned for Jane to stop. Jasper was panting, even though he didn't need to. Felix and Demetri grabbed Jasper by his arms and dragged him over to the rest of the Volturi. Jasper got to his feet and tried to break Felix and Demetri's hold on him, but Jane just sent a short wave of pain to him which brought him to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Edward demanded.

"As I said, I'm giving you motivation to change Bella. Until you change her and bring her to Italy as proof, we will be keeping Jasper and torturing hm. Ather will make sure that Alice receives these visions and make sure that Edward can hear his thoughts through the agonizing pain. I hope we will be seeing you soon, for Jasper's sake."

And in a flash, the Volturi was gone, and they had taken Jasper with them.

**Please read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter y'all! I still don't own Twilight.**

Everyone was in shock by what had just occurred. They know they couldn't just stand there, so they started back toward their house at human pace, except for Edward who decided to take Bella home. Alice stared off into the distance, not focusing on anything. Rosalie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right, Alice?"

"I can't believe they just took him." Alice mumbled.

"Don't worry sis, we'll get him back," Emmett promised.

Alice gave him a small smile and turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Alice. We can't change Bella yet, even if we could, that's not what Jasper would want. We can't exactly go to Italy because Aro wants you and Edward, plus that would just be a suicide mission for the rest of us with Jane and Alec there. We will think of something, I guarantee you that Alice."

Jasper came to in the back of a black sedan. He noticed He was sitting between Alec and Felix with Jane directly in front of him. Jasper tried to remember how he had gotten there.

_Felix and Demetri were dragging him along as the Volturi ran through the forest. After running several miles, they stopped. _

_"Get the car," Caius ordered Jane and Ather._

_When they ran off to get the car, Jasper began struggling as hard as he could. He managed to twist his arm free of Felix's hold and nearly broke free from Demetri._

_"Alec!" Caius said, his voice raised slightly. He never expected Jasper to be so much of a fighter. He knew he would have to be more careful around him. The next thing Jasper knew, he was unable to move._

"Where are we?" Jasper asked.

"About five miles away from Volterra," Caius answered quickly. He looked at Jasper and noticed a visible scar on his wrist. He took Jasper's arm, but Jasper growled and yanked his arm away. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jasper, considering that you are our prisoner and at our mercy."

He grabbed Jasper's arm again and pulled up his jacket sleeve to reveal many battle scars. Jasper could feel the curiosity coming from Caius.

"What happened to you?" Caius asked him. Jasper gave no reply. "No matter, Aro will find out soon enough."

The car came to a stop. Jasper was pulled out of the car by Felix who then pinned his arms behind his back. Once everyone exited the car, Caius ordered everyone deeper into the shadows. They approached the trap door needed to enter their palace. Caius and Demetri jumped down first. Felix pushed Jasper forward and forced him to jump down. Before Jasper's feet even hit the ground, Demetri had his arms restrained behind his back. The others followed and then began walking down the corridor the main chamber. Caius walked in first.

"Ah, Caius, you're back!" Aro greeted his brother. He held out his hand and Caius placed his hand on top of Aro's. "So Bella is still human, such a shame."

The others were filing in to the main chamber and Demetri forced Jasper to the center of the room, finally releasing him. Jasper looked around, but the guard had blocked any chance for him to escape. Aro turned to him, then back to his brother.

"I see we have the pleasure of having Alice's mate join us," he said to Caius.

Caius nodded. "As you ordered, brother,"

Jasper was taken aback by this. The Volturi had planned to take him? That would explain why Caius had kept looking at him during the confrontation. The only question was why? To possibly get Alice to join them? To start a war with the Cullen clan? Jasper knew that Aro coveted the gifts that his family had, and that he was fearful that the Cullens could overpower the Volturi one day. Aro turned back to him.

"Jasper, from Caius's memories, I see that you have many scars about your arm," In a flash, Aro was standing in front of Jasper. "Would you allow me the honor?" He asked with his hand raised.

Jasper began to back away from Aro. He didn't like the thought of anyone knowing about his dark past, especially Aro. The next thing Jasper knew, Caius was behind him. Caius wrapped an arm around Jasper, pinning one of his arms to his side, while holding the other arm out so Aro could touch him.

"No!" Jasper growled as Aro touched his hand.

He could practically feel Aro invading his mind: every memory, every fear, every emotion, everything he's ever done. After what felt like an eternity, Aro released his hand and Caius released him. Aro was wide eyed.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale," he began, "Maria's Major in the newborn vampire wars," At this, most of the Volturi's jaws dropped." You are one of the most feared in our kind. You have never lost a fight and have the ability to control newborns very well. You're gifted, in the fact that you can feel and control emotions." Most of the Volturi looked either impressed or fearful. Aro continued, "I don't think I've met a vampire with as interesting of a past as you, Jasper. We could really use someone like you in the guard."

"You can forget about that, Aro!" Jasper growled.

"Oh, I won't, Jasper. " he glared down at Jasper as he inched closer to him. He then whispered, "I always get what I want."

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another update! Twilight is still not owned by the likes of me.**

The Cullens were sitting in their living room. Edward had just returned from taking Bella home for the night. Alice hasn't said anything since they returned home. She just sat on the couch between Esme and Rosalie who were comforting her. Things were awkwardly silent, until there came a gasp from Alice.

_Aro was standing directly in front of Jasper. _

_"Let's give your lovely wife and brother some entertainment, shall we?" he said with a creepy smile. Caius stood next to his brother and nodded to Felix and Demetri._

_The two guards tried to pin Jasper down, but Jasper was too much of a fighter to allow them to do that. Ather and Alec had to assist in holding him to the ground. Aro looked impressed by how much fight Jasper had in him. Caius looked to his brother._

_"May I?" he asked Aro._

_"Of course, Caius," Aro responded sincerely as he stepped back a ways._

_Caius smiled evilly. He knelt down next to Jasper and grabbed his right arm. He began slowly rolling up the sleeve of Jasper's jacket. _

_"You have quite a few scars on your arms. Let's see if we can add a few more!" Caius sneered. "You can obviously guess how much it will hurt!"_

_He flashed Jasper a wicked grin, venom covering his teeth. He sunk his teeth into Jasper's arm, injecting as much venom as he could into the wound. Jasper winced, but tried not to cry out in pain. Caius repeated this several times. Although he never cried out, everyone could tell that he was in agony._

_"That's enough, brother." He looked at the guard. "Let him up." He ordered them. _

_The guard released their hold Jasper. He got to his feet and immediately pulled down the sleeve of his jacket. Caius placed his hands on Jasper's shoulders and guided him to Aro._

_"This could all be over, Jasper, if your family would just change Bella," Aro taunted him._

_"They won't. Not until she's ready, Aro," Jasper said sternly, "There is nothing you can do to me to get them to change their minds."_

_Aro raised his eyebrows._

_"Oh, really?"_

_Caius then sunk his teeth into Jasper's neck. Jasper cried out in pain as Aro laughed maniacally._

"Alice, what did you see?" Esme asked her daughter.

Alice was at a loss for words. She looked to Edward and mentally begged him to explain. He nodded to her to show that he understood.

"Aro was standing in front of Jasper. He then had the guard pin him to the ground. It took four members of the guard to hold him down." Edward lightly chuckled at this.

"That's my brother!" Emmett muttered proudly with a small smile. Edward continued with his explanation.

"Once Jasper was down, Caius began biting his arm repeatedly. After Aro ordered for him to stop, Jasper got to his feet and Caius forced him closer to Aro. He was trying to convince Jasper that if we would change Bella, the pain would end. Jasper had full confidence that we wouldn't until Bella was ready, no matter how much pain he is in. Alice's vision ended when Caius bit Jasper's neck while Aro was laughing."

"What was he thinking?" Carlisle asked.

"He mostly thought about Alice. His thoughts did change, however, when Caius bit his neck. He felt terrible for crying out in pain because he knew that it would hurt Alice and I," he paused for a second, "I don't think Aro knows that Ather's gift has a flaw." The others looked at him confused. "I could also hear some of Aro's thoughts as well. He wants Jasper to join the Volturi."

Everyone's eyes grew wide. They didn't want Jasper to join the Volturi, but they couldn't do anything except wait for the next vision.

Jasper rubbed his neck where Caius had bitten him. This was a lot more painful than being bitten by newborns. Newborns were just acting out of reflex, while Caius was biting with the intent of torture. He looked to Aro, who seemed to be studying him.

"There is another way to get the pain to end, Jasper," Aro said, "Join us."

"I think you already know the answer to that question," Jasper retorted.

Jasper could feel the anger coming from Aro. He quickly calmed Aro down before he could think of any way to punish him for saying that. At first Aro was confused, then he realized what Jasper had done.

"That could be very useful to me," he mumbled under his breath, "Marcus, Caius, would you be so kind as to take Jasper to his cell. I'll see to him in a little while."

Marcus and Caius dragged Jasper away from the main chamber and down a long corridor. He was then thrown into a room that had no windows, the door being the only way in and out.

Caius walked off while Marcus stayed and explained to Jasper, "You won't be able to break through these walls. Escape is impossible, as Felix and Demetri will be guarding the door at all times. Enjoy your stay."

He said that last part with a bit of sarcasm, then he left. Jasper put his back against the wall and let himself slide to the floor. He groaned in frustration.

"How on earth am I going to get out of here?"

**Reviews are always appreciated! I hopefully will be updating more with Christmas break coming up. Woohoo! I hope you all have a fantabulous weekend full of rainbows and unicorns!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy! Here's the next chapter! All mistakes are my own.**

Jasper had been counting the seconds as the time went by. After six hours had passed, Aro came into his cell. He growled as Aro approached him. Aro raised his hands.

"Relax, Major," he chuckled, "Right now, I just want to talk to you."

Jasper winced as Aro called him Major.

"Don't call me that."

"I know it annoys you because you wish you could forget that part of your life. You considered yourself a monster for what you use to do with Maria. But then, you ran off with Peter and Charlotte, trying to find a better life. Your life changed forever when you met the lovely Alice. You joined the Cullens, but I've noticed, from your memories, that you never felt like part of the family. You're the one that had the most trouble adjusting to Carlisle's style of living."

"Is there a point to all of this?" Jasper interrupted, "I already know all about my own past."

Aro continued, "I found one memory particularly interesting, young Bella's eighteenth birthday."

Jasper's eyes grew wide. Aro laughed at his expression.

"You felt horrible. You thought that Carlisle was disappointed in you for not controlling your thirst. That memory still haunts you. Your worst nightmare is killing an innocent person for your lack of control," his eyes grew dark and a smile plastered itself across his face, "Tonight, your worst nightmare is about to come true."

Jasper felt the meaning of Aro's words sink in.

"No!" he whispered, almost inaudibly.

Jasper was terrified. He had worked so hard to stay away from human blood and control his thirst. His efforts were going to be ruined because of Aro.

"Felix! Demetri!" Aro called.

The two guards came in and grabbed Jasper's arms, yanking him to his feet. They led him down the long corridor, following Aro to the main chamber. Jasper noticed that it was night as he saw no light coming through the windows. He wondered how the Volturi were going to get people into the palace. Once they were in the main chamber, Aro took a seat at his throne next to his brothers, and Felix and Demetri brought Jasper to Aro's side. After a few moments, Jasper could hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"Thank you all for signing up for the first ever midnight tour of Volterra. Please, everyone, stay together," Heidi instructed.

Jasper began struggling frantically, looking for any escape out, but Demetri and Felix had a much tighter hold on him now. Aro laughed at Jasper's struggling.

"I bet Alice is going to love seeing this."

Bella came over later that night. She told Charlie that she was having a movie night with Alice. What she really wanted to do was keep updated on what happened to Jasper since she felt horrible because she got to live while he was being tortured. About midnight, Alice received another vision.

_All of the Volturi were in the main chamber. Jasper was being held by Felix and Demetri next to Aro's throne. Aro, Caius, and Marcus rose as the doors burst open. Heidi sauntered into the room, leading a group of humans into the main chamber._

"Oh no," Edward moaned, his head falling into his hands.

"What is it, son?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked up.

"Aro is forcing Jasper to drink human blood."

Carlisle was filled with fury. He couldn't believe that Aro, his old friend, was going to force his son to go against the way of life that he had worked so hard to maintain. Edward commented as the vision continued.

_Once all the humans had filed in, the slaughter began. Jane and Alec were the first to make the kill. Soon, blood covered the ground. Jasper was trying to resist with all the strength he had._

"Jasper's trying to resist. He thinks he will disappoint you, Carlisle, if he caves in," Edward updated.

_All of a sudden, Jasper let out a monstrous growl. Aro smiled and ordered for Felix and Demetri to release him._

"No!" Edward whispered.

_Jasper was released. To Aro's surprise, he ran straight past the humans and blood. Jasper ran as fast as he could out of the main chamber. Aro was left standing in shock. He snapped back to reality and turned to Marcus and a few of the guard._

_"After him!" Aro yelled, pointing out of the main chamber._

The vision stopped. Alice had a look of relief on her face while Edward's face lit up.

"He tricked Aro!" Edward chuckled. "He resisted! He let out a growl, making Aro think that he gave in. When Aro ordered for Felix and Demetri to release him, he ran away from the blood and out of the main chamber. The look on Aro's face was priceless!"

"Unfortunately, Aro's really angry with him," Alice muttered, "And who knows what Aro will do to him."

**Woohoo! Another chapter done! I'm also open to suggestions if you all have ideas about Aro's torture for Jasper! I have ideas but I'm curious to see what other people might think. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas! Well, not quite yet. In this chapter, I decided to write about some of Carlisle's past with the Volturi. Did this really happen? I have my doubts, but that's why it's fanfiction! I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Jasper ran as fast as his immortal legs would carry him. He had heard Aro order someone after him, but he didn't care. He just had to get away from the blood. Exiting the palace, he ran through the empty streets of Volterra. He didn't even glance behind him. That would just waste precious seconds that he might need to escape the Volturi.

He reached the gates of Volterra. After quickly climbing the fence, he ran into a forest just a few miles away from the city. Jasper just kept running, never even considering the thought of stopping. He didn't want to let himself get caught; Aro would punish him severely. As he raced through the forest, he saw Ather come up on his left side and Felix on the right. He knew he could out maneuver them. He was trying to strategize, so he didn't think of who else could possibly be following him.

Jasper felt something slam into his body, and he went tumbling through the forest. He got to his feet and quickly turned around. He saw Felix coming straight at him. He ran forward. As Felix reached out an arm to try and knock Jasper down, Jasper dodged the arm and grabbed it, throwing Felix deeper into the forest. Ather came into his view. He engaged in battle with Ather. Jasper was winning, and would have won, except Marcus came up behind him, grabbing him with one arm and pressing a sweet-smelling rag over his mouth with the other.

Jasper was confused. He struggled against Marcus until all of his strength was suddenly drained from him. He collapsed into Marcus's arms, still unsure of what just happened to him.

"What did you do to me?" Jasper gasped.

"Have you ever heard of enephorinea?" Marcus asked with a smirk.

Jasper shook his head.

"It's sort of like the vampire version of chloroform, but it only makes you weak, depending on how much you breathe in. I would have thought Carlisle would have told you about it seeing as he created it." He saw the confused look on Jasper's face. "I take it Carlisle never told you much about his time with us. I'm sure Aro will be willing to explain everything."

He scooped Jasper up in his arms and ran with Felix and Ather to Volterra. They walked as soon as they were in the palace. Marcus carried jasper to his cell and laid him on the ground. Jasper's strength was starting to return. He had just managed to sit himself up against the wall when Aro walked in.

"I see the effects of the enephorenia are starting to wear off. Carlisle never told you that he created it?" Jasper shook his head, then Aro continued, "It all started when I allowed Carlisle to stay with us for a while. He felt bad because he didn't have a special gift to offer us, like the rest of the guard. He decided to construct some weaponry for us, so he could contribute to us. He invented enephorinea, which makes a vampire very weak. We usually use Jane or Alec's power to incapacitate other vampires when necessary; however, it is very useful when we need a vampire alive, such as you, and Jane and Alec are not available. He constructed a dagger out of the teeth of vampires we had executed. It can cut through vampire skin and causes excruciating pain to whomever is cut with it. He made a few of these daggers, and some swords as well. His intent for it was self-defense. He made my brothers and I promise that we would use them only when necessary. I would love to see his reaction when he finds out that I am using his own creations against his son!"

"You're not one to keep your word, are you Aro?" Jasper asked as he glared up at him.

Aro chuckled darkly, "No, Jasper, I don't. Carlisle was such a fool in thinking that I would actually follow through on that promise."

Jasper felt the truth behind these words, and it made him very angry. Gathering up what little strength he had, he lunged at Aro, pinning him to the floor. He could now feel surprise coming from Aro.

"My father is not a fool!" Jasper yelled at Aro.

Now to Jasper's surprise, Aro laughed. He was easily able to flip them both over, so Jasper was the one now pinned to the ground. Jasper was still weak from the enephorinea, so his fighting was useless against Aro.

"You have much fight in you, I admire that. Your fight, ability to control emotions, and military experience will make you a great addition to my guard," Aro whispered to him.

"I will not join you, Aro!"

Jasper saw a flash of anger in his eyes. Aro grabbed his throat to emphasize his point.

"You will join the Volturi, Major Jasper Whitlock Hale, one way or another."

With that, he left the room.

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it. I do not own Twilight. **

Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme had all gone out to hunt. Alice sat alone in her room. While she was lying on her and Jasper's bed, she received another vision.

_Marcus was carrying Jasper through a long corridor, Felix and Ather at his sides. He stopped at one of the rooms in the corridor, and gently laid Jasper inside. Marcus walked out of the room and into the main chamber, where Aro awaited his return._

_"I trust that you have him," Aro said._

_"I do, brother," Marcus began, "However, it was not easy. He is a very skilled fighter. He defeated Felix with ease. He would've defeated Ather had I not intervened. I had to use the enephorinea on him. He would've been unstoppable otherwise."_

_"There is a reason he survived all that time during the Southern Wars," Aro said, then he laughed, "Wait until Carlisle finds out that we had to use enephorinea on Jasper. It will crush him to find out that I'm using his creations against his son!"_

_"We need him in the guard. What are we going to do when the Cullens change Bella and we have to return him?" Marcus asked._

_"Don't worry about that, Marcus. I have some ideas in mind for the young Major."_

"Alice!" Edward shouted, waking her up from her trance.

"We need to talk to Carlisle," she said.

In a flash, they both were in Carlisle's study.

"What's enephorinea?" Alice blurted out.

Carlisle was taken aback. "What?"

"Alice had a vision. Marcus was carrying Jasper to, what I'm guessing was, his cell. Jasper looked completely exhausted. Marcus told Aro that he had to use enephorinea on Jasper to get him to stop fighting," Edward explained.

Carlisle sighed and sunk into his chair.

"Wait for the rest of the family to get back. I'll explain everything," he said.

Within half an hour, everyone was waiting in the living room. Edward explained the vision to everyone. They were all concerned for Jasper because Marcus and Aro were discussing their desires for him to join the Volturi. Carlisle made his way downstairs. He looked at each member of his family, then he sighed.

"As you all know, I spent some time with the Volturi. I had nowhere to go. Aro was kind enough to let me stay with them. I felt out of place, though. Aro wanted gifted vampires in his coven, and I had to special gift to offer him. I felt compelled to provide something for him. I did some experimenting and created a chemical that I called enephorinea. It's held over a vampire's nose and mouth, taking away all of their strength. I made it for Aro if he ever needed a vampire alive and he didn't have Jane and Alec around. I also constructed some daggers and swords out of the teeth the vampires the Volturi executed, since vampire teeth of one of the few things that can cut through our flesh.

"These weapons were meant for self-defense. I made Aro, Caius, and Marcus all swear that they would only use them if absolutely necessary. However, times have changed. The Volturi weren't always evil. I may not have agreed with how they lived, but they did good things to keep our world in check. Now, all they want is power. What I had created for self-defense is now used for torture, against one of my sons even!"

Carlisle buried his face in his hands. If vampires could cry, Carlisle would have tears running down his cheeks. He just wanted his Jasper back home, safe from the Volturi. Esme got up and embraced him in a hug.

"You didn't do anything wrong, dear," she said, "Your intentions were good."

"She's right, Carlisle. You're not to blame for anything," Edward agreed.

Carlisle just nodded. He just hoped that Aro would show mercy to Jasper, but he knew that most likely would not happen.

A couple of hours had passed since Aro had spoken with Jasper. He had almost regained all of his strength. Felix and Demetri walked into his cell.

"Aro wants to see you," Felix announced. Jasper didn't move an inch. He just glared at the two guards.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Jasper. We really don't care which," Demetri said amused. Jasper still didn't move. Demetri shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He grabbed Jasper's arms, holding them behind his back. Felix got a hold of Jasper's ankles. Together, they were able to lift him off the ground and carry him toward the main chamber. Jasper struggled violently as the guards carried him off.

"Put me down!" he yelled.

Once inside the main chamber, he managed to get Felix to release his hold on one of his ankles. He used his free leg to kick Felix square in the chest, sending him flying across the room right into the wall. He continued to fight Demetri's hold on him.

"Jane!" he heard Aro call.

The next thing Jasper registered was searing pain coursing through his body. He dropped to his knees and the hold on his arms was released. The pain ended after Jasper was flat on his back. His body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Again," Aro ordered.

"Do you want me to allow the Cullens to see this?" Ather asked.

"No, this is purely for my enjoyment," Aro responded with an evil smile, "But you should amplify Jane's power this time."

Jasper, again, felt the pain take over his body, but this time it was much worse than usual. He refused to give Aro the satisfaction of hearing him scream, so he clenched his teeth together. After several agonizing minutes, the pain stopped. He began to sit up, but Caius foot came crashing down on his chest. Jasper grunted as Caius forced him to lay back down on the ground. Caius smirked down at him, twirling a dagger in his hands.

**Sorry this update took me so long. I had writer's block. GRRRRRR! Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been sick with the flu and have been able to do nothing but sleep. I've also had to do a lot of make-up work for school. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**All mistakes are my own.**

Jasper's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the dagger in Caius's hands. Before he could even try to get away, Marcus had his wrists pinned to the ground as far as they would go above his head. Alec was holding his ankles down with the help of Ather. Caius removed his foot from Jasper's chest and knelt down by his side. All of a sudden, Heidi burst through the doors into the main chamber.

"Aro," she began, "There's been news from Chelsea and Afton concerning the rebellion."

Aro perked up as he heard this. He got up and began to follow Heidi out of the main chamber. Before he left the room, he turned to Caius.

"Go ahead, Caius. I will see to him after I'm finished with my meeting. Make sure he's weak before you return him to his cell."

With that Aro walked out of the room.

Alice, Edward, and Carlisle had just returned from hunting. They joined the rest of the family in the living room. Carlisle was feeling so guilty about what was happening to Jasper that he could barely concentrate during the hunt. He almost didn't hear Alice gasp as she received another vision.

_Marcus, Alec, and Ather were holding Jasper to the ground. Caius was kneeling next to Jasper's side, holding a wicked looking dagger in his hands. He slowly unzipped Jasper's jacket, then he used the dagger to cut through his shirt. He took the dagger and made a long cut along Jasper's bare chest. Jasper let out a loud scream of agony._

_"I don't understand why you're willing to go through this, just for a measly human," Caius commented._

_"She's my sister," Jasper panted, "I would go through anything for my family."_

_Caius went back to cutting again. He made several more cuts on Jasper's chest and even cut along his stomach. No matter how hard he tried not to, Jasper cried out after every cut. Caius was about to make another cut, but Marcus stopped him._

_"Don't hurt him too much, Caius. Aro will want his turn with the Major."_

_Caius nodded in agreement._

After the vision, Alice and Edward just stared at each other.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

Edward hesitated before saying, "Remember, Carlisle, none of this is your fault…."

"What happened, Edward?" Carlisle interrupted through clenched teeth. Edward sighed.

"Caius cut Jasper several times with the dagger that you created."

Carlisle was so angry that he took a vase and threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall. The rest of the family stared in shock. Carlisle never lost control over his emotions.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY WOULD HARM JASPER WITH MY WEAPONRY! IT CAUSES THE MOST EXCRUTIATING PAIN A VAMPIRE CAN EVER ENDURE! THEY BETTER PRAY I DON'T GET MY HANDS ON THEM BECAUSE IF I DO, THEY WILL FIND THEMSELVES DESTROYED!" Carlisle roared and he stormed out of the house.

Esme rose to follow him, but Edward stopped her.

"Let him go, Esme. He just needs time to calm down."

Esme nodded and sat on the couch next to Alice and Bella. After a few minutes of silence, Bella spoke up.

"Edward, why can't you just change me?" she asked, "Jasper shouldn't have to go through this."

"Bella, you're not ready," Edward responded.

"I don't care, Edward! I don't want Jasper hurt because of me! He'll hate me because I caused him so much pain!"

"No he won't, Bella," Alice said, "In my vision, Caius asked him why he was willing to suffer through the pain for you. He said that you were his sister, and he was willing to go through anything for his family."

Bella let the words sink in.

"He's willing to be tortured just so I can stay human, at least until I'm ready to be changed?"

Alice nodded. Then she left and went up to her and Jasper's room. Once she shut the door, she fell to the floor dry sobbing. Every one of Jasper's screams was like the dagger stabbing through her heart. She hated seeing Jasper in so much pain. She could only hope that it would end soon. After what seemed like hours, she heard knocking on her door. Edward walked in.

"I never got to tell you what Jasper was thinking about during the vision," he began, "Right before Jasper was tortured, Heidi walked in the main chamber. She told Aro that she had news about a rebellion. Aro has already sent Chelsea and Afton to investigate it, but he might possibly need to send more of his guard." He paused and smiled at Alice. "We may be able to go save him, Alice!"

For the first time since Jasper's been gone, Alice truly smiled.

Jasper was grateful when Caius stopped cutting him, but he knew that what Aro would do to him would probably be much worse. His cuts stung horribly. Each cut had been more painful than the transformation from human to vampire. He felt as if he were burning alive. Guilt filled him when he realized that he had screamed with every cut. He knew Alice would be tortured by the sounds of his screams. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that Caius had zipped his jacket back up and was still kneeling by his side.

"We need to return him to his cell. Aro wants him weak," he reminded.

Marcus handed his brother a rag. Jasper tried to turn his head away as Caius pushed the rag toward his face. Marcus forced him to turn his head toward Caius, who was then able to cover Jasper's nose and mouth with the rag. His struggling soon became nonexistent as his strength left his body. Caius picked him up and carried him back to his cell.

It wasn't too long before he heard the door open. He barely had enough strength to turn his head. He saw Aro walking toward him slowly, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Ready to have some fun, Major?"

**Again my apologies for such a long wait. Hopefully my next update won't take ear as long. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Twilight.**

Jasper tried to move away from Aro, but he was way too weak to do so. He was confused when Aro touched his hand. He soon realized Aro's motive when he pressed his hand down on his chest. Jasper winced and hissed in pain. Aro smiled with satisfaction.

"If you think that hurts, just wait until I'm done with you," Aro whispered in his ear.

Jasper knew that torture was inevitable, but he could try and stall it.

"Caius said you ordered him to take me. Why?" Jasper asked.

"Well, Jasper," Aro began, "You can thank your wife for that. As you already know, she and Bella came to stop Edward from committing suicide. We discovered Bella and were about to kill her because she was a human that knew too much about us. Alice stopped us because she said that Bella would become a vampire in the future.

"I touched her hand, but I knew something was off. While reading her thoughts, I saw Bella as a vampire, but I noticed that she tried to stay completely focused on Bella. I just saw glimpses of you. It was if she was trying to hide you from me. When I heard of the chaos in Seattle, I told Caius to go with the guard and, if Bella wasn't human, to take you as motivation to change her. I wanted to see you for myself to see why Alice didn't want me to find out about you. I originally thought she didn't want me to use you as bargaining power to get her to join the Volturi. If you weren't useful to me, I would've just used you to get the Cullens to change Bella. However, I now see why she tried to hide you from me. She knew I would want you the moment I discovered you, and she was right. The only thing she didn't know is that I have no intention of giving you back to the Cullens."

Jasper's eyes widened. Aro chuckled darkly.

"I don't have to touch you to know what you're thinking. Even if the Cullens eventually change Bella, I will not let you go. You are too valuable to me."

"Then why are you still torturing me?" Jasper asked.

"The Cullens don't know that I won't give you back, so they will eventually change Bella to stop your suffering. She will be a vampire, and you will be my Major. I will get everything I want."

Jasper groaned. He didn't want to spend eternity serving in the guard. The Volturi were monsters; he had no desire to be like them. Aro rolled up the sleeve on Jasper's left arm.

"By the way, I could hear your screams across the palace. They were so beautiful," Aro whispered. "This is for refusing to join the Volturi and tricking me earlier. Don't worry about your reactions, Alice won't be seeing this."

Aro took a dagger and began carving slowly into Jasper's forearm. Jasper let out a cry of pain so loud he thought his family might be able to hear him all the way in Forks. After a few minutes, Aro stopped. Jasper was shaking uncontrollably.

"I'll ask you again, Jasper, will you join the Volturi?"

"No," Jasper rasped as he shook his head.

Aro continued carving, except even slower than before, increasing the pain. After Aro was finished with Jasper, he got up and left the room. Jasper managed to lift his arm up to see what Aro had done to him. His heart dropped at what he saw. The word **MONSTER** was carved into his arm. Jasper had to believe that he wasn't a monster. He had to hope that his family would somehow save him. He just prayed that they would save him soon.

Carlisle was sitting on a rock near the border of La Push. He just had to get away, to think. He couldn't believe that the Volturi would do this to his son. His thinking was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"What's up, Doc?"

Seth Clearwater came and stood across from where Carlisle sat. His sister Leah was not too far behind him. They could both tell that Carlisle was very upset.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" Seth asked sincerely.

"Nothing, Seth," Carlisle mumbled.

"I'm not stupid, something is really bothering you. What is it?" Seth pressed on.

"It's Jasper," Carlisle began, "After the pack left for the reservation, the Volturi confronted us. The Volturi is like the royalty of our kind. At first, it was a peaceful meeting. They just asked us questions about the fight, but then they realized that Bella was still human. We made a promise to the Volturi that we would eventually change her into a vampire so they wouldn't execute her.

"They weren't happy that we hadn't changed her yet, so they decided that we needed some motivation to change her. They took Jasper away and have been torturing him the past few days. Alice has been forced to watch these visions, and Edward has been forced to hear Jasper's thoughts while he's in pain. Worst of all, Aro, the leader of the Volturi, wants Jasper to join his guard. I don't know if we will ever get him back."

"We will help you rescue Jasper," Leah announced, motioning to herself and Seth.

"I can't ask that of you," Carlisle responded, "You already risked your lives fighting Victoria's army with us."

"I don't think you understand, Carlisle. We owe Jasper." Carlisle looked at them confused. Leah continued. "Jasper saved my life during the battle."

_Chaotic was the only way to describe what was going on. Body parts were flying everywhere and purple smoke was floating through the air. Leah had just destroyed her third newborn. It was as if the battle would never end. She looked around the clearing, trying to find someone she could help. She froze as she felt ice cold arms begin to snake around her wolf form. She recalled that Jasper had said to never let a newborn get their arms around you._

_She closed her eyes waiting for the end, but it never came. She heard the sound of boulders crashing, and she turned around. Jasper was on top of the newborn. She watched in awe as he swiftly removed its head and tossed it into the fire. Unsure of how to thank him, she just nodded, hoping he could feel her gratitude. He nodded back and resumed to finish the battle._

After she explained what had happened to Carlisle, Edward came running up to them.

"I never told you Jasper's thoughts, Carlisle. Apparently, there's a rebellion going on that is beginning to worry the Volturi. Aro's already sent Chelsea and Afton to find the rebels, but he may possibly need to send more of his guard. If he does, we can go save Jasper!"

"Let's go back to the house," Carlisle said, "We need to think of a strategy to get him back."

**As always, please read and review. I am really considering writing a sequel to this story. Is that something that would interest you all? Please let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. All mistakes are my own, and I do not own Twilight. Enjoy!**

Aro had left Jasper hours ago, but Caius had used so much enephorenia on him that he was still weak and could barely move. He had been listening to Demetri and Felix's conversations as they guarded his cell, hoping to hear something that he could alert Edward of.

"Afton and Chelsea are having trouble locating the rebels," Felix began, "They found one rebel, but he committed suicide by lighting himself on fire. He was willing to die rather than give up any information."

"Jane said that Master will be sending herself, you, Alec and I in a few days to go assist them in their investigation," Demetri informed.

"Too bad Chelsea isn't here, she could have already had the Major bonded to us. He could have created an army to suppress this rebellion," Felix commented.

"He will be joining us soon enough," Demetri said.

Jasper's heart sank at Demetri's last words. At least he had something for Edward to hear in his thoughts in his next torture session, but who knows when that could be. He would probably have to do something to force Aro to punish him. He knew his pain would hurt Alice, but he had to let Edward know what was going on.

A day had passed, so Jasper had plenty of time to think up his plan. His strength had returned to him, and he felt ready to put his plan into action.

"Demetri, Aro wants to see you," Jane's deceitfully angelic voice rang through the silence.

Jasper smiled to himself. It was imperative that one of the guards of his cell were gone. As he heard Jane and Demetri's footsteps getting further and further away, he knew that this would be his only chance. He flung the cell door open.

"Where do you think you're…" Felix yelled, but was cut off when Jasper calmed him down so much that he ended up in a trance of tranquility, completely unaware of his surroundings.

Once Felix had fallen on the ground, Jasper took off toward the exit. He knew his plan was working perfectly when he heard footsteps chasing him down the corridor. Ather lunged at him, and Jasper allowed him to tackle him to the ground. Alec assisted Ather in dragging Jasper to Aro. When he was in the center of the main chamber, the two guards released him. Aro looked amused, and he rose from his throne.

"Do you think it was wise to try and escape again, Jasper?" Aro asked. "You are aware that there is only one of you and many of us, right?"

Jasper just looked down at the ground.

"What exactly were you thinking?" Aro chuckled as he moved closer to Jasper.

Jasper looked up, a mischievous smile quickly spreading across his face.

"I thought you might enjoy this," he whispered.

He grabbed Aro's hand, sending him thoughts of his darkest memories. He used his power to fill Aro with fear and terror. Aro gasped and his eyes widened. Soon, Aro collapsed to his knees, his mouth open in pure horror.

"Brother!" Caius yelled.

He and Marcus were not used to seeing their brother afraid. They pulled him away from Jasper's grasp. The two brothers glared at Jasper.

"You will pay for this!" Caius spat at him, then he smiled, "Just remember, you will cause Alice serious pain for your actions. You know that she hates to see you in pain!"

Jasper was struggling to suppress his smile. He knew his family would be able to come save him now.

Carlisle, Edward, Leah, and Seth had returned to the house to explain everything. Each one of the Cullens felt proud of Jasper for saving Leah. They now knew that they had an edge over the Volturi, having two werewolves in their midst. After the explanation, Seth and Leah returned to La Push to notify the pack what they were doing and to get some sleep. They had just arrived the next morning when Alice received a vision.

_Aro was on the ground, looking completely terrified. Marcus and Caius looked extremely angry._

_"Jane!" Caius barked._

_Jane nodded and smiled at Jasper. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. She continued for several minutes until Caius ordered her to stop. As Jasper was lying on the ground, trying to recover, Marcus straddled his hips, holding a dagger in his hands._

_"Get off me!" Jasper growled._

_Marcus grabbed his right arm and used his foot to pin his left arm to the ground. He took the dagger and reopened each one of Jasper's battle scars. Jasper cried out in pain. Marcus finally stopped and whispered something into Jasper's ear._

"No!" Edward growled.

"What happened?" Esme asked worriedly. Alice explained what happened.

"Jane was using her power on Jasper, causing him great pain. It got worse when Marcus used the dagger to reopen every single one of Jasper's scars."

Her voice broke at the end. She hated seeing the love of her life in so much pain.

"You have no idea what he was thinking, though," Edward said through clenched teeth, "Jasper wanted me to tell you that he was sorry for making you watch that, but if he had been tortured later it would have been too late. Aro told Jasper that he wouldn't let Jasper go, even if we change Bella. Jasper overheard Felix and Demetri talking about the rebellion that has the Volturi so worried. Aro is sending Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec to assist Chelsea and Afton in locating the rebels. They will be leaving in two days.

"Jasper knew he didn't have much time to notify us, so he came up with a plan to force Aro to have him tortured. He felt horrible about making Alice watch it, but it was the only way for him to let us know that this will be our only chance to save him."

Carlisle stood up and looked around at his family.

"We leave for Volterra. Now!"

**Reviews are always appreciated. Those who review will be rewarded with unicorns and lollipops!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all of you that have reviewed! Here's the next chapter.**

The words Marcus had whispered in his ear were still haunting him.

_"You will never see your family again."_

It was almost as if Marcus knew why he had tried to escape and forced the Volturi to torture him. Jasper knew he was a military genius, though, and he had to believe that his plan would work and the Cullens would come save him. Two days had passed, so Aro had already sent out his guard. He kept Jasper in the main chamber so he and his brothers could watch him.

The first few hours, Jasper got really bored, so he used his gift to mess with the Volturi's emotions. It was a very amusing sight to watch the three ancient brothers continually frustrated and angry with one another. Once Aro realized what Jasper was doing, he had Ather stop Jasper from using his gift on them. During the past couple days, Jasper didn't say a word. He just hoped Aro wouldn't touch him. If Aro read his thoughts, his plan for his family to save him could be ruined, and he could be stuck with the Volturi forever. As if Aro could read his mind, he approached Jasper.

"You've been strangely quiet the past couple days. Let's see what you have been thinking."

"No!" Jasper gasped.

He leapt to his feet as Aro continued to approach him. Once Aro was close enough, he swung around and kicked Aro in the chest, causing him to fly through the air and crash into his throne. Ather grabbed Jasper from behind, but Jasper flipped them both over and managed to escape Ather's grasp. He only stopped fighting when he felt Caius pull his head back and hold a dagger to his throat. Unsure of how much damage it would do, Jasper decided not to struggle.

"You must be trying to hide something from me," Aro said with a creepy smile, "Otherwise, you wouldn't have fought so hard to keep me from touching you."

He grabbed Jasper's hand, closing his eyes and sighing as he read Jasper's thoughts. After a few moments of silence, his eyes flew open and burned with pure rage.

"No!" Aro roared.

He grabbed Jasper by the throat and slammed him into the opposite wall. He lifted Jasper as far off the ground as he could, while Jasper clawed at his hand uselessly. He could feel the cracks forming in his skin from Aro's grip.

"Brother, what has he done?" Marcus asked, trying to calm Aro down.

Aro threw Jasper to the ground, forcing him to land in front of the three thrones. Jasper could finally feel himself healing, but he didn't want to move or fight in case it might make Aro even angrier.

"I should've known that he had a motive for doing something so stupid! He escaped so he would be brought to us. He then paralyzed me with fear so you two would torture him as revenge for what he did to me. We fell for his plan! You thought it would torture him to know that Alice and Edward would suffer from seeing him in pain, but he wanted Alice to see it and Edward to hear his thoughts so he could give them a message. He made Edward aware that we have no intention of returning him to the Cullens and that I was going to send off Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri to assist Chelsea and Afton in locating the rebels. The Cullens are coming!" he growled.

Marcus and Caius glared at Jasper.

"What are we going to do?" Caius asked, "We can't just give him back. He is too valuable to us."

"We'll think of something, dear brother, but may I have a moment alone with the young Major. I want to give him a reminder of who he really belongs to."

Caius smiled and nodded at Aro in understanding. He, Marcus, and Ather walked out of the main chamber, leaving Jasper and Aro alone. Aro grabbed the dagger and made his way toward Jasper, who was still lying on the ground. He grabbed Jasper's jaw and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"No matter what happens, Jasper, you will always be mine. If you do not join us now, you will eventually." Aro hissed at him.

"I do not belong to you, Aro! I never have and never will be yours!" Jasper retorted.

"Your body will soon say otherwise," Aro said as he flipped Jasper over onto his stomach.

Aro perched himself on top of Jasper's lower back. He pulled down his jacket and shirt. He began carving a message into Jasper's back, near his left shoulder blade. Jasper screamed in agony, wishing his family would hurry up and save him. Aro chuckled as he finished the last of his message. He leaned closer to Jasper and whispered something in his ear.

"Just remember, you will always be the property of Aro Volturi."

Soon Marcus, Caius, and Ather returned. Marcus and Caius smiled in approval when they saw what Aro had carved into Jasper's back. Aro finally got off of Jasper and returned to his throne along with his brothers. Jasper flashed to the other side of the chamber, away from Aro and his brothers. Aro's eyes widened as he thought of something.

"Ather, get the enephorinea," he ordered, too low for Jasper to hear, "Who knows when the Cullens will be here. I don't want him at his full strength when they arrive."

Ather nodded and walked out of the main chamber. He returned a few minutes later with a rag. He walked over to Jasper, who was looking out a window, hoping to see his family come running up to the Volturi's palace. He forced the rag over Jasper's nose and mouth, and he went completely limp in a matter of seconds.

After a few hours, Aro sent Ather to fetch Heidi to see if she had any more information on the rebellion. He was expecting Heidi to come sauntering into the main chamber, so he was shocked when he heard a familiar voice yelling at him from down the hall.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON, ARO!"

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! I do not own Twilight.**

Jasper perked up when he heard Carlisle's voice. He ran toward the exit in the main chamber, but the enephorinea prevented him from reacting faster than Aro. Aro grabbed him, putting him in a headlock, and dragging him back toward Marcus and Caius. This sudden action made Jasper realize how weak he really was. If Aro wasn't holding him up, he would have collapsed to the ground. At this time, the Cullens burst through the doors into the main chamber.

"Ah, Carlisle, what a surprise," Aro said softly.

He looked to his brothers. Marcus's face held no emotion, but Caius seemed tense at the sight of Seth and Leah. The Cullens took in Jasper's appearance. He looked extremely weak. His eyes were black with thirst, and he seemed to be in pain.

"Give us Jasper, now!" Carlisle ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, old friend."

"Don't call me that!" Carlisle snapped, "I will never again consider us as friends."

Aro looked shocked.

"Since when have you held no value in our friendship?" he asked.

"Since the moment that you hurt my son," Carlisle replied coldly, "Now, I will tell you one last time to give me Jasper back!"

"You did not change Bella, so I will not return him," Aro said.

"You never planned on giving him back to us, Aro!" Edward yelled, frustrated, "Whether we changed her or not, you were going to keep Jasper and forcing him into your guard!"

Aro sighed in annoyance.

"Fine I will make you a deal. If Carlisle, and Carlisle only, fights Ather and wins, I will return the Major to you. However, if Carlisle loses, I get to keep him."

Jasper didn't want Carlisle to fight Ather. He couldn't stand the idea of his adoptive father getting hurt just to save him.

"Carlisle, don't! I'll be fine!" Jasper tried to persuade his father. Aro glared at him, a silent warning to shut up.

"You are such a coward, Aro," Carlisle began to rant, "I'm sick of seeing you hide behind your guard, you've done it for decades! You always have them do the work for you. I will fight to get my son back, but the only person I will fight is you!"

Anger flashed in Aro's eyes as Carlisle was ranting. After letting his words sink in, he responded.

"Very well then," he growled, "Do you swear that the only person fighting will be yourself?"

Carlisle nodded. Aro sighed, then he threw Jasper back to Caius and Marcus. Aro and Carlisle began to advance toward each other. As the distance closed between them, Jasper fought harder against his captors.

"Don't do it, Carlisle!" Jasper pleaded desperately.

He was too weak to put up much of a fight, so Marcus was able to restrain both of his wrists behind his back with one hand. When Jasper began trying to persuade Carlisle from fighting, he clamped his hand over Jasper's mouth to shut him up. Marcus pulled Jasper's head closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

"You better take a good look at your family, Jasper. If they get in the way when we come back for you, we will destroy each and every one of them and force you to watch them burn. This is not the last time you will see us, Major. We will come back for you." He hissed menacingly.

At this point, Aro and Carlisle engaged in battle. Aro made the first move of attack, but Carlisle swiftly moved out of the way. Aro continued several strategies of attack, and Carlisle dodged every single one of them. They took a break from fighting and began circling one another.

"You are a much better fighter than I remember," Aro complimented.

"I learned from the best," Carlisle responded, indicating Jasper. Then Carlisle chuckled.

"What's so funny, Carlisle?" Aro asked, confused.

"You're not the only one that doesn't keep their word, Aro."

All of a sudden, Edward and Esme launched themselves at Aro, knocking him across the chamber. He tried to get back up to fight, but Carlisle, Esme, and Edward would not let him do so. Seth phased and ran with Rosalie toward Ather to prevent him from going to his master's aid. Caius's eyes widened as he watched Leah phase and run straight toward him and Marcus with Alice and Emmett at her flanks. She pounced on Caius, pinning him to the ground with her teeth inches from his throat.

"Get away from my brother!" Emmett yelled as he tackled both Marcus and Jasper to the ground.

Alice was at Jasper's side in an instant. Emmett jumped back to his feet and helped Alice move him to the other side of the chamber. Once Jasper was out of the Volturi's clutches, the Cullens regrouped, forming a protective wall between Jasper and the Volturi. They could all see that Caius was visibly shaken from his encounter with Leah.

"Seeing as you did not win, Aro, I expect that you would let us leave?" Carlisle said with a smirk on his face.

"I suppose I shall, Carlisle," he sighed in defeat.

He looked at Jasper longingly, then motioned for the Cullens to leave. Once out of the main chamber, Jasper almost collapsed to the ground.

"Let me carry you, son," Carlisle suggested.

"I can walk," Jasper protested.

As he tried to walk, his knees buckled and Edward had to catch him.

"You're still as stubborn as ever," Edward chuckled lightly as he scooped Jasper up in his arms.

Jasper smiled as he felt Alice grab his hand as Edward carried him out of the palace. Soon, the Cullens were out of Volterra, leaving the Volturi behind them.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. Just so you all know, I will be writing a sequel to this story, so the plot will thicken! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! I do not own Twilight.**

Jasper finally began to relax as the gates of Volterra started getting smaller and smaller. The Cullens stopped just outside of the forest that Jasper ran into when he tried to escape the Volturi.

"Emmett, Edward, would you two mind coming with me to find Jasper something to drink?" Carlisle asked.

He knew that Jasper hadn't hunted in a really long time. He hoped that if Jasper had some blood in him, he would come back to full strength quickly and his wounds would heal sooner. He also didn't want to risk him attacking a human. It wouldn't be his fault, and none of them would look down on him because of it, but the guilt would eat him alive.

"Of course, Carlisle," Edward responded after reading Carlisle's thoughts.

He set Jasper down on his feet, and the three of them ran off into the forest. Alice looked to the others, silently pleading to be alone with him. They all gave her a small smile and walked away to give her and Jasper some privacy. They knew that she had missed him terribly. Once they were gone, she practically tackled him with a hug.

"I missed you more than you could ever imagine," she whispered.

Jasper tilted her head up and captured her lips in a kiss. After pulling away, he rested his chin on her head.

"You know I never stopped thinking about you," he murmured.

"I know."

They just stood there, happily, in each other's embrace. Then Alice pulled away first.

"I think there's someone that wants to talk to you," Alice said, nodding to somebody behind Jasper.

Jasper turned and saw Leah Clearwater standing there. Alice gave him a peck on the cheek and went to go join the others. Jasper could feel the awkwardness and nervousness coming from Leah.

"Jasper," she began as she took a step closer to him, "I...I never said thank you. You saved my life during the battle. You don't know how much that means to my family. Since Seth and I just lost our father, we knew our mother would be in hysterics if she lost one of us too. We owe you."

Jasper shook his head and smiled at her.

"Leah, you don't owe me anything. You and Seth came, without the rest of the pack, to help my family save me from the most dangerous vampires in existence. In all my time of existence, that is probably the bravest thing I have ever seen. We are even."

Then, Leah did something that surprised him, which is pretty difficult to do. She gave Jasper a hug, which, after a few moments of shock, he returned. At this point, Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett returned with a couple deer for Jasper to drink. They finally were able to go home.

**After flight back home**

Jasper sighed with relief as the car pulled up the familiar driveway to the Cullen's house. He had ridden back home with Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. He climbed out of the car and held out his hand for Alice to take. Together, they walked toward the house.

"Jasper, I need to examine you to see what I can do to heal your wounds," Carlisle said.

"I'm fine," Jasper mumbled as he continued walking.

It was hard enough to keep his other wounds a secret from Edward, the wounds that he received during the torture that Edward and Alice did not see. He didn't want them to worry or pity him in any way. Carlisle put a hand on Jasper's shoulder, preventing him from moving any further.

"Jasper, you were tortured for days. I need to help you heal. I will drag you up to my office if I have to," Carlisle said more forcefully.

Jasper sighed.

"Fine."

Carlisle led Jasper up to his office. He instructed Jasper to sit on his medical table as he shut the door. Jasper did as he was told, but was hesitant when Carlisle told him to remove his jacket. After doing so, Carlisle looked at the cuts on Jasper's chest through the tears in his shirt.

"Jasper, I know you're not going to like it, but I need you to take off your shirt."

"I really don't want to," Jasper said almost panicked.

"Son, I need to get a better look at these cuts. Please?" his adoptive father asked sincerely.

Jasper slowly took off his shirt. Carlisle gasped as he saw what the Volturi had done to him.

"I thought the Volturi just cut your chest and your arm! This is so much worse than I could have ever imagined! Edward and Alice didn't tell me that they hurt you any more than that."

"Aro wanted to punish me after I tricked him. He told me that this was a reminder of who I really was," Jasper explained, pointing to the arm where **MONSTER **had been carved into.

Carlisle looked his son in the eye.

"You are not a monster, Jasper. Promise me you will never believe that you are."

Jasper nodded. Carlisle had him lie down, and he licked all of Jasper's cuts. It stung at first, but the cuts began to heal very quickly.

"Are there any other cuts I should know about?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper shook his head. Carlisle raised his eyebrows. He knew that Jasper was hiding something.

"Jasper," he warned.

Jasper backed up closer to the wall, keeping his back hidden.

"It's nothing, Carlisle," he mumbled.

Carlisle didn't want to be forceful, but he had no choice. He grabbed Jasper's shoulders and turned him around. His eyes widened as he saw the carving in Jasper's back.

**PROPERTY OF ARO VOLTURI**

Carlisle let out a yell of pure rage. He couldn't believe that Aro actually thought that Jasper belonged to him. Worst of all, Aro had used the dagger that he created to carve this message into his son.

"Jasper, we will make sure that Aro does not get his hands on you again," he vowed to his son.

After licking these wounds so they could heal, Carlisle gave Jasper another shirt, and they went downstairs to join the rest of the family. Edward had brought Bella over for the night. When Bella saw Jasper, she got up and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're back, Jasper," she said. She then looked him in the eyes. "Thank you."

Jasper was surprised by the truth and meaning he felt behind her words. He looked to Edward, who nodded to confirm his thoughts. Edward had told her that he was willing to be tortured so she could stay human.

"You're welcome, Bella," he said with a small smile.

They all sat down, and for the first time in a very long time, they hung out as a family.

**Please read and review. Just so you all know, there will be one more chapter for this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woohoo! Final chapter! I would like to thank all of you that have been following this story and have reviewed. Your reviews really mean a lot. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, and I hope you like the ending! I do not own Twilight.**

Jasper laughed as Alice ran frantically around the house. For the past month that he had been home, she had been trying to plan Bella and Edward's wedding. He had actually been a great help in the wedding planning. He tried to occupy himself to keep from thinking about the Volturi.

His wounds had healed, but they had left terrifying scars. Every time Jasper looked at himself in the mirror, he wondered if Marcus would stay true to his word that the Volturi would come back for him and destroy anyone who got in their path. He was paranoid that his family wouldn't be prepared if they came. His discussion with Carlisle helped calm him. Carlisle knew Aro better than any of the other Cullens, so he was absolutely certain that he would allow Alice to see if the Volturi were coming. He explained that Aro relished in the fact that his victims would live in fear until they met their fate. The Cullens were still taking precautions, such as never allowing Jasper to be alone.

Jasper was so lost in thought that he didn't know Edward was standing right behind him. He put a reassuring hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Carlisle, Emmett, and I are going on a hunt while the girls are going dress shopping for the wedding. Would you like to join us?" Edward offered.

Jasper nodded and followed Edward out the door. They stood at the front porch and waved at the girls as they climbed into the car. Alice opened the door to the passenger side, when her eyes glazed over. Terror flashed through her eyes for a split second after she received her vision. She looked to Edward unsure of what to say. They nodded to each other, then Alice got in the car, and the girls drove off. Jasper didn't need to be an empath to know that something was terribly wrong.

"Edward, what did Alice see?" Jasper asked.

Edward took a deep breath, even though he didn't need to.

"Ather allowed Alice to receive a vision of Chelsea and Afton returning to Volterra with a new vampire they had met on their mission."

"This vampire must obviously have a special gift for them to bring him back to Aro," Carlisle noted.

"He does," Edward continued, "This vampire can see the future."

A look of pure horror crossed Jasper's face. He could only stare at Edward in disbelief. This reminded him of the conversation he had with Edward the day after he returned home.

_Jasper was relieved to be home with his family. However, he needed to be alone. He slipped out the door as everyone had split up to do various activities. He had to get away from his family, well just Edward really, and think. He didn't want Edward reading his mind and being concerned for him. He ran until he found a tree to his liking. He quickly shimmied up to the top of the tree. He sat on the highest branch, reliving the nightmare that his family just managed to rescue him from. _

_He thought of Jane causing him to collapse to the ground in pure agony. Caius and Aro cutting him with the dagger that had a blade of fire. His mind lingered on Marcus's final words to him._

_"You better take a good look at your family, Jasper. If they get in the way when we come back for you, we will destroy each and every one of them and force you to watch them burn."_

_He feared for the people he was proud to call his family. He feared for Alice. He didn't want to be the reason they were destroyed. His head snapped up as he heard the cracking of a branch below. In a flash, Edward was perched on the same branch that he was._

_"Can I talk to you, Jasper?" he asked almost nervously. He knew that Jasper had wanted to be alone._

_"Sure," Jasper responded as he leaned his back against the trunk, turning to face his brother._

_"Jasper…words will never be able to express the gratitude that I feel. I honestly did not realize how strong you really are, and I admire your strength. You were willing to be tortured just so my mate could remain human until I wanted her to be changed. I am very sorry that you had to suffer through what you did, and I will never be able to thank you enough."_

_"We're brothers, Edward, and I would be willing to go through anything for my family. I would do it again should the need ever arise. I didn't really realize it until Aro brought it up, but I do feel like I am a part of this family," Jasper said with a small smile._

_They sat in a comfortable silence until Edward spoke up._

_"I know what Marcus said to you before we saved you. You are scared for Alice's safety."_

_Jasper just nodded. He didn't know how to respond in any other way._

_"Don't worry, Jasper. Aro desires for Alice to be in his guard as well. He wants her for her gift. He won't destroy her because he believes that she will be of great use to him."_

_Jasper nodded again. At that moment, he was able to relax. He felt reassured that Aro would not have Alice destroyed. The two brothers jumped down from the tree and made their way back to the house._

All reassurance that Jasper once possessed vanished. Aro had a vampire that could see the future. He would have no reason to have Alice in his guard. Marcus's words would come true, each member of his family would cease to exist of they got in Aro's way. Jasper had to get away, to process what was happening.

"I have to be alone," Jasper said. He began to walk toward the forest, but turned back to his father and brothers. "Please let me be alone. I really need to collect my thoughts."

They nodded in understanding and watched with worry as Jasper ran out of their sight. He continued running until he was miles away from the house. He stopped in the middle of the forest. He ran his hand through his honey blonde hair.

"This can't be happening," he muttered to himself.

He felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He assumed it was Carlisle or Edward just checking up on him. He looked at the caller I.D. in shock. It belonged to an unknown number. Hesitantly, he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"Ah, Major, so good to hear your voice again!"

Jasper's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He was pretty sure that if he had a heart, it would have stopped beating in this moment.

"By your silence I take it that you've gotten the news. We have had the honor of adding a new vampire to the guard, a vampire that can see the future. You're a man of intelligence, Major, so you now know that I have absolutely no use for your lovely wife," Aro taunted him through the phone. "Well, I didn't call just to remind you of the wonderful news. I called to let you know that everyone is looking forward to your own upcoming addition to the guard.

"I know that Caius and Marcus are looking so forward to retrieving you and bringing you back to Volterra. Demetri and Felix are excited for your return, aswell. They are hoping to learn your fighting style and military techniques. Even Jane wants you to return. So far in her existence, you're her favorite victim to torture. It would be wise of you just to cooperate with us, Jasper. If your family gets in our way…well, I'm sure you know what will happen."

Confidence and determination surged through Jasper as Aro finished his little speech. He smirked slightly as he responded to Aro.

"You of all people should know that I won't cooperate with the Volturi. The only way you can get me to join the Volturi is if you find me."

"We have the best tracker in the world and a psychic in our midst," Jasper could hear a trace of anger in Aro's words, "Understand this, Major Whitlock, we will find you, and you will be a member of my guard!"

"Good luck," Jasper chuckled.

With that, he shut the phone and dropped it. He turned back in the direction of the Cullens' house. He sighed, unsure of when he would get to see his family again, but he vowed he would return after this was over. He turned and ran, not even glancing back.

**I hoped you liked this story! The sequel should be up soon. In case you were wondering about Ather, he will become more important in the sequel. Please read and review! Also, don't be afraid to message me suggestions of things you guys would like to see in the sequel. I'm open to your ideas!**

**With love,**

**Starfire 123**


End file.
